LOTM: Decimation S9 P12/Transcript
(Alex, Erin and Jordan are seen still fighting against Alkorin) Alex: Give up Alkorin! Erin: You can't win this fight! Jordan: Yeah! Alkorin: Yes I can! You can't stop me! (Alkorin pushes the three away before he's met with an overwhelming sensation) Alkorin: !! Erin: Huh?? Alex: the hell's going on? (Alkorin loses the sensation as he looks up glaring at the heroes) Alkorin:..... Alex: W-What is- Alkorin: Renex....is gone. Alex: Huh?? Erin: Renex...? Jordan: He's dead? Alkorin:...... Alex: Well, that saves us the trouble then. Erin: Yeah. (Alkorin then yells out before he hits the three with energy blasts) Alex: GAH!! Erin: !! (The three land on the ground before Alkorin jumps over and stomps down onto Erin's chest) Erin: GNN!!! Alex: ERIN!! Seris: No! Alkorin: If I'm not taking that Stone, I'm taking your life! (Alkorin prepares to finish Erin off) Stephen: Wait! (Everyone turns to face Stephen) Stephen:.....You can take it. Alex: Huh?! Ashley: What?! Alkorin: Hm....Well now. Erin: N-NO!! STRANGE YOU CAN'T!! Alex: DON'T DO IT! WE CAN BEAT HIM- (Alkorin easily blasts Alex away) Erin: ALEX!!! Alkorin: Well wizard. You know what to do. (Stephen nods before his necklace opens to reveal the Time Stone. He then removes it before he floats it over to Alkorin who grabs onto it) Alkorin: Thank you. Stephen:...... Jordan: NO!! (Alkorin then takes the Stone and absorbs it into his body, completing the collection and fully empowering him) Alkorin: *laughing* Yes! YES I DID IT!!! THE POWER IS MINE AT LAST!! (Alkorin continues laughing before he's stabbed through the shoulder by Seris's ice spikes) Alkorin: !! Seris: YOU BASTARD!!! (Seris charges toward Alkorin who fires a beam at him which Seris blocks with his Ice Arm. He then creates an ice sword and rams it into Alkorin's chest) Alkorin: HNN!! Seris: I told you....You would lose this fight Alkorin. (Alkorin looks at the blade before he starts to laugh) Seris: Wha-? Alkorin: Oh poor poor Lorthare. You just made your final mistake. (Alkorin's fist glows before he clenches a fist, releasing the energy in a bright light) Alex: WHOA!! Seris: NOO!! (The scene then cuts to back at New York with the other heroes looking around) Kyle:.... Emily:.... Omega: Nothing yet. Ian: Maybe they're all still fighting. Zulu: Maybe. (Foxtrot is then seen before he looks down at his hand) Violet: Foxtrot? Rottytops: Hey what's wrong? (Foxtrot raises his hand and looks at it, revealing it as it starts turning to dust) Foxtrot: Guys...?? Omega: Foxtrot?? (Foxtrot's body then begins to flake before he disappears into a pile of ash) Zulu: What?! Omega: FOXTROT!! Pearl: NO!! Emily: Kyle? (Emily is also seen beginning to fade away) Kyle: Emily?! (Emily tries to walk toward Kyle but she then fades away in front of him) Kyle: EMILY NO!! Lenny: DAMMIT!! Josuke: The hell is going on?! Yuri: no.... Nooooo…. Its happening.... Okuyasu: What's happening?! Yuri:.....He won. Jessica: Huh?? Weiss: What do you mean? Miles: Weiss, your arm! Weiss: My arm? Miles: Look! (Weiss notices her arm is turning to dust) Weiss: Wh-What's going on!? Ruby: Weiss!? Weiss: Oh come on... (Weiss then turns to dust) Miles: Oh crap! Ruby: Weiss??? WEISS!! Ian: She's gone. (The heroes then look around as a few of them also start to turn to dust) Sammy: *Notices his arm turning to dust* Jessica...? Jessica: No. Sammy:...... (Jessica tears up as Sammy soon turns to dust alongside Pearl) Omega: Pearl! Izuku: Oh man... (Izuku then fades away as does Bakugo, Uraraka and Tenya) Kyle: We're dropping like flies! Miles: Shit! (Ian then looks over at Ruby) Ian: Ruby. Ruby: Huh?? Ian:.....Don't freak out. (Ruby then looks to find her hand turning to dust) Ruby:..... Blake: Ruby?? Yang; No no no no Ruby! Ruby: Yang... Tell Uncle Qrow… I'm sorry.... Yang: NO!! Jack: Jesus Chirst.... (Ruby then turns to dust) Yang:..... Blake:..... Jessica: Oh my god... Jack: This is bad. This is very bad. Scott: Yeah.... (The heroes look around as a few more start turning to dust. It then cuts back to Seris and Alkorin as Alkorin laughs) Seris: What did you do?! Alkorin: *laughing* Your heroes are finished Seris! My competition has faded. (Alkorin then teleports away back to his lair as a portal opens back to New York) Alex: Erin....? (Erin looks over at Alex as he's seen starting to disintegrate) Alex: What is going on?? Erin: A-Alex?? Seris: No...NO! Ashley: ALEX!! Jordan: Bro? (Jordan reaches toward Alex before his hand starts to flake as well) Jordan: Huh?? Alex: What the hell is this!? Erin: G-Guys?? Guys what's going on!? Jordan: I don't like this! I don't like this, make it stop! Alex: Erin please! Erin: No... (Jordan then fades and turns to dust as Alex starts to cry) Alex: Erin.... Erin: Alex....? Alex:.....Don't.....let him get away with this.... (Alex fades away as Erin looks in horror) Erin: A...Alex....? *Tears up* Alex? Alex?! ALEX!! (Erin starts sobbing as she looks back and forth at the remains of her siblings) Erin: JORDAN! ALEX!! PLEASE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!? COME BACK!! (Seris and Ashley are seen staring in horror) Stephen: Seris.... Seris:..... Stephen:.....There was no other way. (Seris looks in horror before they turn back to look at Erin) Ashley: Erin...? Erin: ALEX PLEASE!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, COME OUT!! Seris: Erin! Erin: YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALEX!! YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER!! I NEED YOU!! Seris: ERIN!! (Erin then turns to Seris and Ashley) Erin: They're coming back right dad?! Right?! Seris:.... Erin: *Rushes up and grabs Seris' arms* TELL ME THEY'RE COMING BACK!!! Seris: I-I.... Ashley:...I think we should just head back to the city. Erin: What?! Seris: Right....Good idea. Erin: W-Wait, we can't go back! What about them!? Seris: Erin, we're gonna fix this. Erin: How!? Tell me! Stephen: Erin you- Erin: *Goes up to him* WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THE STONE!? Stephen: Erin. Erin: WHY?!?! Stephen:....I've seen into all of the possibilities. The one we're in right now....is the only one we win in. Erin: How?! Stephen: We need to get the Stones back from Alkorin. Erin:..... Stephen: Now come on, let's get back and check on the others. Seris: Right. (Stephen and the others go to the portal as Erin looks back at the dust from her siblings as it flies off) Erin: Don't worry guys.....I'll bring you both back. I promise.... (Erin walks through the portal to find the three looking in shock at the heroes) Seris: Oh no. Erin: What? (Erin looks to find only Jack, Yang, Blake, Jessica, Scott and Rose left) Erin: No.... Jack: Erin? Yang: You're still here... Erin: W-Where is everyone? Where's Izuku, Momo, Shoto, Ruby, Emily, Omega? Where are they!? Jack: They're gone... Scott: They all faded out... Scott: Just like that. Erin:..... Jack: Where's Alex and Jordan? (Erin says nothing as she starts to tear up again) Jack:.... No... (Erin rushes up to Jack and hugs him and he hugs her back) Jack: *Tears up a little* Erin... I'm sorry.... Erin:...... Seris:..... Jack: Come on.... Let's go home. Erin:....Okay. Seris: We'll....We'll call when we've come up with a plan. Jack: Right. Come on guys. Yang:..... (The remaining heroes then walk off back home to mourn their losses.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts